


The Disappearance

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: When laws are enacted that limit sentinels' rights, Jim Ellison does something about it that shakes up the country.   Blair Sandburg - new director of research at the Guide Sentinel Foundation is left to figure a way to help the sentinels and hopefully resole the problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story sentinels and guides are known
> 
> This was done for the sentinel bingo challenge - prompt fantasy

**Prologue**

Dr. Blair Sandburg walked into the Guide Sentinel Foundation and headed straight to his office. He hadn’t slept well the night before and as a result his morning routine had been shot to hell. He had had dreams of a silver gray wolf pacing back and forth as though it wanted Blair to follow it somewhere.  At one point Blair even imagined he woke and found the wolf was in his apartment but decided that was impossible. Instead of looking at the silver gray wolf, Blair decided he was still asleep and turned over burying his head in his pillow 

He walked into his office and immediately moved to his coffee pot. He hadn’t had time to make coffee this morning after his very unsettled night and barely had time to shower and shave, tying back his unruly curls before running out the door. He had just put the coffee on to drip when David Moore, head of public relations, came crashing through the door.

“Blair,” he stated, his voice pitched somewhere between excitement and panic, “Did you see the news?”

Blair glanced over and shook his head. “Didn’t get a chance,” he mumbled.

“THEY’RE GONE! ALL THE SENTINELS IN THIS COUNTRY ARE GONE!”

“What?” Blair looked at Dave blankly.

“There is not a single sentinel left in the US.”

“That’s impossible. There are ten thousand sentinels registered in this country. There’s no way they can all be gone over night.”

“Come into the break room and look at the news,” Dave demanded grabbing Blair’s arm and pulling Blair out of his office. “I’ve been getting panicked phone calls this morning from guides all over the state. Last night their sentinels were there and this morning they are not.”

Blair shook his head. “Dave, if this is some kind of practical joke, I’m not up for it.”

Dave didn’t answer but pushed Blair into the break room. The television was on a local news station where newscaster Wendy Hawthorne was talking. “…We’ve reached out to Guide Sentinel Foundations around the state and in every other state. Everyone reported that the sentinels disappeared overnight. There are no sentinels left in the US.”

“Wendy,” co-anchor Dan Miller asked, “What about other countries? Are Canada’s sentinels or any of the European sentinels gone?”

“No,” Wendy answered looking directly into the camera. “Only the US sentinels are missing and according to customs officials at the borders, there was not a mass exodus of sentinels so no one knows where they went or how it was organized.”

“Are there any guides missing?” Miller continued and Wendy nodded.

“Not as many, only about a thousand. Right now, the FBI, Secret Service, and Homeland Security are looking into the disappearance. We will update when more information becomes available. The GSF had yet to make a statement…”

Dave looked over at Blair. “How is this possible?” he asked and Blair glanced at him shaking his head even as he thought over a conversation he had recently had with a newly online sentinel, Jim Ellison.

He had met Ellison just two weeks ago when he was identified as a sentinel and brought into the GSF. It was Blair’s first day on the job as a researcher of sentinel studies. He had seen Ellison was upset and had followed the guards into the sensory office thinking, as a guide, he might calm the sentinel.

Ellison, at one time a detective with Major Crimes, was soon strapped down in a chair, with two large guards flanking him as a doctor fitted and locked an electronic sensory control device around his neck. The sentinel had glared at Blair when Blair had tried to calm him, Ellison’s intense blue eyes cold as he accused the GSF of enslaving sentinels.

“We don’t enslave sentinels,” Blair countered. “This device will help your guide keep you from zoning and will help lower your senses when they spike. It’s designed to help a guide control-” but before Blair could say “your senses,” Jim had spat out “a sentinel.”

“That’s not its purpose. It’s to help stop you from the pain of spiking.”

“Right. That’s why only a guide can remove the device and it can deliver shocks and cause me to zone.”

“Guides don’t shock their sentinels,” Blair snapped and then eased back. Jim Ellison was a newly online sentinel and needed time to adjust. Once he had an assigned guide he’d settle and see things weren’t so bad. The guide would make sure Ellison’s hyper senses didn’t harm the sentinel. Of course, it did require a bit of control over the sentinel but that was for everyone’s safety. “You’ll find out how helpful a guide can be as soon as you are assigned a guide and start to work with him. He will use the device to ensure that your senses remain on an even keel and that you don’t accidently intrude on the general public’s privacy. This way everyone will benefit.”

Jim didn’t answer, his eyes glazing over as the doctor pressed a button.

“You zoned him,” Blair accused, startled by the sudden change in Jim.

The doctor nodded. “I have to adjust the electronic levels. This is the only way.”

Blair had sighed. “I’ll talk with him later when he’s in his room,” Blair turned away and made his way to his office.

New on the job, Blair hadn’t gotten a chance to talk with Jim Ellison though he had asked after the sentinel and was assured Jim was adjusting.

And then, only two days ago, Jim was back at the GSF, the controls on the sensory device being adjusted. Blair had been walking down the hall and saw Jim being dragged, semi-conscious, into the sensory room and had followed the guards in. “What’s going on?”

“He is resistant to the sensory control device and we are going to have to raise its levels,” his new guide, Billy Wright, answered. Blair wondered what being “resistant” meant but decided to let the issue go for the moment, his immediate concern the sentinel.

“We should leave him in a room here overnight,” Blair told the guide as a doctor began working on the sensory device. “That way he has a chance to calm down and we can monitor him.”

Billy Wright looked like he was going to object but then he shrugged. “Okay, I’ll pick him up tomorrow. Hopefully, he’ll be better behaved.” The guide walked out without a backward look at his sentinel.

Three hours later, Blair knocked on Jim’s door and entered looking around. He hadn’t been in a sentinel’s room and looking around he knew the place needed changes. The place resembled a cell with a bed, toilet and sink. There were no windows and the door was kept locked and could only be opened from the outside. New to the GSF, he was slowly making changes that would improve sentinels’ comforts and he noted this would need to be one of the changes. “Hi,” he started unsure how to proceed. “I wanted to see how you were doing?”

Jim was lying on the bed, his street clothes had been removed and he was wearing lightweight cotton pants and shirt. “Wanted to see if your slave was still able to work?” he asked, coldly.

“You are not a slave,” Blair answered in exasperation.

“Yeah, that’s why Wright has complete control of my finances.”

“The guide supports the sentinel so, of course, he has control of the finances.”

“Are you just delusional or do you keep your head buried in the sand like an ostrich?” Jim growled in shock.

“Actually, ostriches don’t bury their heads in the sand. They lay eggs…” Blair started and then paused at the scathing look Jim gave him.

“Don’t you know what goes on outside these hallowed walls? I have no say in anything related to my own life,” Jim continued in a cold voice.

“You are exaggerating.”

“Am I? Is that why I have to work as a building inspector instead of a detective? Is that why Wright zoned me while he talked to my father about my inheritance?”

“What?” There was no way that would be proper use of the sensory control device and unfortunately, Blair was beginning to note several such incidents.

“Is that why every other country doesn’t have a sensory control device and their sentinels are free to choose their guides and their occupations?” Jim shook his head and waved Blair off with disgust. “Just get out. I’ve had enough and I’m going to end this whole thing. It’s time something was done.”

Blair had started for the door at the demand thinking he would come back tomorrow and interview Jim when he was a bit calmer but at Jim’s words he had turned back and looked at Jim. “What are you going to do?” he whispered.

“You’ll know soon enough.”

That conversation had been two days ago and now all the sentinels were gone. Blair felt flutters in the pit of his stomach as he remembered Jim’s words and the unsettling night.

**Chapter One – Learning the Truth**

After watching the news Blair made his way to his office and fell heavily into his office chair. “How?” he asked the desk. “Why?” he added and then picked up his desk phone.

“Dave, can you give me information on the guides that disappeared with the sentinels?”

“Sure. I’m still trying to figure out what information we can release to the public but I’ve got a list of the guides.”

“I would wait on releasing a statement. Call the various agencies involved in the investigation and see what they have to say.”

“Good idea, I’ll have the list to you in a few.”

Standing Blair walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup carrying it back to his desk. Sitting, he logged into his computer and pulled up his sentinel guide database. Not sure why he was focusing on Jim Ellison, he pulled up the sentinel’s information and, not waiting for the list, called Billy Wright to see if he had disappeared.

“Hello,” a man answered and while his greeting was polite the tone was almost a snarl.

“Mr. Wright?” Blair asked.

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“Blair Sandburg at the GSF. I wanted to confirm, Jim Ellison is gone?”

“Yeah,” Wright replied. “I locked him in his room and zoned him last night so I could go out to a party and when I got up this morning, the room was still locked and he was gone.”

“You zoned him so you could go to a party?” Blair repeated in disbelief.

“Hey, I have to have a life. Zoning him out for a night doesn’t hurt him.” Blair had been prepared to ask what about Jim’s life but instead shook his head.

“Thank you for the information,” Blair hung up wondering how many other guides used the sensory control devices inappropriately. What was it Jim Ellison had said, “Do you keep your head buried in the sand?” Blair was beginning to think maybe he had. He had taken the usual guide courses and learned of the recent invention of a sensory device to alleviate sentinel pain and modify hyper senses. The guide courses had stipulated that the device was only to be used to keep sentinels from zoning, keep their senses at a normal level when in social situations to safeguard everyone’s privacy, and decrease spike pain. To ensure proper use guides had to be certified in the use of the device before being paired with a sentinel. Blair had chosen not to take the sensory course at that time. He wasn’t planning on working in the field with a sentinel just yet. Instead, he had focused on getting his doctorate and had gone on an expedition to Borneo to finish researching the importance of shamanism for his degree anthropology. Coming back to the states and defending his dissertation only two months ago, he had applied for the position as research director in sentinel studies at the GSF and had gotten the job. He was planning on taking the sensory control course soon but wanted a chance to get himself oriented before he took on the role of sentinel support.

In the last few days, after seeing how it had been used on Jim Ellison, he began making discreet inquiries about the device and looking at the impact of the sensory control device in the field. At the same time he couldn’t help but notice the recent laws that seemed to restrict sentinels’ rights while giving guides control of sentinels. Deciding he needed to do some research, he began looking for information on how often sentinels were brought back to the GSF or hospitalized for serious zones. He also wanted to know how many sentinels were forced into changing careers because of their assigned guide and whether sentinels were being isolated. Certainly, Billy Wright had isolated the sentinel and gone off for some fun. Did others zone their sentinels and leave them locked up while heading out to festivities?

Blair had to admit Jim Ellison’s assertion that sentinels were being treated no better than slaves was closer to the mark than Blair had perceived or liked.

“Blair,” he glanced up as Dave came into the room. “I’ve got the list and…and there’s a common theme throughout the list.”

“What’s that?” Blair asked as Dave handed over the list.

“Every one of these guides was cited for removing their sentinels’ sensory control device. All of these guides insisted the unit was unnecessary and sentinels didn’t need that kind of supervision.”

Blair nodded somehow not surprised.

But the question still remained, where had they and their sentinels gone and how had they done it?

**Chapter Two – The Interviews**

For the next two weeks every investigative branch of the US – including the CIA - worked unsuccessfully on finding what had happened to the sentinels. People were up in arms as they realized that their protectors – the search and rescue teams, investigators, and other service branches no longer had the specialized support of sentinels. And the crime rate skyrocketed as criminals realized there were no sentinels to identify the clues and bring criminals to justice.

As questions arose, the news media began speculating that the sentinels had deserted the US because of the US’s policies towards sentinels. The sensory control devices were reviewed and numerous stories of their abuse came to light.

At the same time, the US tried negotiating with other countries, trying to hire sentinels but other countries were not inclined to give up their protectors and those lucky sentinels who had gotten over borders and given asylum when the restrictive laws came out were not willing to chance coming home.

As the uproar, anger and mystery started into the third week, many began to speculate that the sentinels were aliens called home (or even beamed up some suggested) because of the abuse. Certain sentinel and tribal scholars mentioned the mystical side of sentinel lore. Sentinels had long been associated with spirits and shamanism in ancient cultures and some speculated that spirits had helped the sentinels.

Blair did not know what to make of any of the theories but as the head GSF researcher he began drafting possible changes to the various laws in the hopes that the sentinels would return. He didn’t know how but the media got wind of his suggestions and he was interviewed by Wendy Hawthorne – who found him "a very cute worker at the GSF" and therefore a great interviewee.

Blair,” Wendy Hawthorne had asked on a live feed, “We have seen your recommendations to the GSF for changes in the existing sentinel laws and the banning of the sensory control devices. The sensory devices were originally created to help sentinels control their abilities. Were the sentinels to come back, how would they do that without the devices?”

“Wendy,” Blair had smiled nervously glancing at the camera. “In the past, sentinels chose the guides who would help them and seemed to do okay throughout recorded history once they made their choices. A bond existed between the sentinel and guide that allowed the guide to support the sentinel. The GSF is suggesting overhauling the sentinel laws and giving sentinels more autonomy. One of the suggestions is, instead of assigning guides we let the sentinels choose their guides and teach the chosen guides to work with the sentinels. We know the guides that disappeared with the sentinels all claimed the sentinels didn’t need devices so it is possible that there is some kind of connection when guides and sentinels choose each other.”

“What about the privacy issue? The sensory control device could also be used to keep sentinels hearing down so they couldn’t eavesdrop on private and intimate conversations.”

Blair nodded having expected the question. “Sentinels protect their tribe. It’s what they have done historically. They are honorable people. I doubt they would willingly intrude on personal conversations. And if you want to have a conversation and you are worried about someone overhearing it, use a white noise generator. They are easy to buy, or make if you want to use your television as one, and you would know you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing your conversation.”

“So, the question everyone is asking, Blair, if we do change the laws, and it seems we will based on the discussions going on at the federal and state levels, how do we find the sentinels and let them know?”

“Wendy, all I can hope is that they are watching us and will forgive what a callous society did to them.”

“I hope so,” Wendy turned to the camera. “This is Wendy Hawthorne. Goodnight.”

“So,” she turned to Blair and smiled as the camera crew began putting away their equipment. “Off the record, do you think they may come back?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Blair admitted. “But I will say, for the record that in the five weeks that I have worked for the GSF, I’ve seen abuse by guides and ridiculous fears as justification for curtailing sentinels’ rights. When I came onboard, I assumed we were doing what was best for sentinels. I learned very quickly we were not.” Blair sighed shaking his head, his sapphire blue eyes looking off into the distance. “One sentinel asked me if I had my head buried in the sand. I guess I did. Like everyone else I didn’t look closely at what was going on. I just hope we can fix this.”

Wendy nodded and held out her hand. “I hope so too. Can I take you to dinner on the station?”

“Thanks but I’ve got some work to do in the field. I’m doing research on the guides. Another time perhaps?”

“I’d like that,” she nodded to her crew and they left the GSF office. Blair sighed again. “What a mess,” he muttered as he gathered his papers and walked out the door heading for an address he had gotten earlier in the day. Blair wanted to speak with William Ellison hoping the man might have some way of getting hold of his son because Blair was sure Jim was the lynchpin to finding the sentinels.

Half an hour later, Blair knocked on the door of a well maintained suburban house. The door opened and an older gentleman stood in the door. “Yes?” he asked.

“Mr. Ellison, my name is Blair Sandburg, I’m from the GSF,” before Blair could go any further William Ellison started to close the door.

“I don’t know where my son is,” he said angrily.

“Wait, please Mr. Ellison. Just give me five minutes.”

William glanced at the man and then at his watch but didn’t move to invite Blair in. “You have five minutes.”

“I’m the person who drafted the new sentinel policies. We are going to abolish the sensory control device, allow sentinels to choose their own guides. Sentinels will not have guides in charge of their life or finances.”

“I still don’t know where Jimmy is,” William answered but Blair could tell some of the anger had gone out of his voice.

“I’m trying to figure how to get word to Jim that we are changing things. If I could find a way, he and the other sentinels might come back.”

“Why Jimmy?”

“I don’t know how, and the GSF doesn’t know this, but I’m sure Jim was the one that made the sentinels disappear.”

“Jimmy did it?”

Blair nodded. “I don’t know how,” Blair admitted. “But two days before the sentinels disappeared he said he was going to stop the madness and somehow he did.”

“Jimmy always could get things done,” William answered and Blair could hear how proud he was of his son. “But I still don’t know how to reach him.”

Blair nodded and after thanking William Ellison headed home.

**Chapter Three – Vision**

When Blair entered his small apartment there were three messages on his machine. The first message was from his mother congratulating him on being instrumental in repealing the slave laws, the second from Dave at the GSF saying the sentinel laws were repealed – the vote to repeal the laws almost unanimous. The third message was from Wendy asking if he had a comment to make about the repeal.

Really, Blair had nothing to say. The laws had been evil and had been repealed, case closed, except, of course, for the missing sentinels. Blair knew all the sentinels were missed but he noticed he wanted Jim back more than the others. “Maybe, you’re compatible as a guide,” he told himself as he readied for bed. “Wouldn’t that be something! I wonder what Jim would make of that?”

Closing his eyes and trying to sleep, Blair wondered if he should count sheep when sleep didn’t seem likely. Giving up on sleeping, he opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t in his apartment. He was in a small clearing in a blue jungle and before him stood a tribal warrior decked out in full regalia with a silver gray wolf and black jaguar beside him.

“Greetings young shaman,” the warrior said. “We expected you some time ago but you chose not to follow your spirit guide. Perhaps it was for the best for now you protect your sentinel.”

“I don’t understand,” Blair answered still trying to understand why he was being called a shaman and where exactly he was. In his field of study he had heard of and seen shaman use spirit walks and understood that tribal shaman used spirit walks to find the tribe’s correct path but he had never experienced one.

“It is of no matter. You have come and your sentinel awaits you,” the shaman pointed towards a group of trees and the wolf and jaguar turned and headed into the trees. The shaman looked pointedly at Blair and then with a wave indicated that Blair should follow the animals.

Shrugging, Blair did and following the animals soon found himself before the ruins of an old stone temple with carved stone jaguars guarding the steps up into structure. At the top of the stairs stood Jim Ellison dressed as Blair had last seen him in cotton pants and shirt.

“Jim,” he called and bounded up the stairs as the two animals circled the stairs before lying down and beginning to groom themselves. “Where are we? How did we get here? How do we get home? Is this a spirit plain?” Blair would have gone on with his questions but Jim held up a hand.

“This is a spirit plain, Sandburg,” Jim answered.

“Are the other sentinels here?” Blair cut in before Jim could go any further.

“Yes,” Jim nodded. “And the true guides who came with us.”

So many questions buzzed through Blair’s head but he knew where he needed to start. “You were right about the laws and we’ve repealed them. Would you and the other sentinels come back?”

“Only if we can have certain guarantees,” Jim answered and Blair nodded.

“All sentinels and guides will be treated as citizens with all the rights of citizens. The sensory control devices will be banned. No guide will be given authority over his or her sentinel, and sentinels and guides are to be given the right to choose their partner.”

“Those laws have all been enacted,” Blair burst out and Jim smiled.

“I’m sure you had a hand in that,” Jim answered and Blair felt himself blushing at the praise.

“I submitted the changes to the GSF director and he forwarded them. With all the sentinels gone, the government realized what they had lost and the repeal happened in record breaking time.”

“Good,” Jim nodded. “We’ll come back then.”

“But how?”

“I spent 18 months in Peru with the Chopec tribe. The shaman you met when you entered this plain, that was the Chopec shaman, Incacha. I didn’t want to but he made me believe in the spirit realm. Every sentinel and guide has a spirit animal guarding them. So, when I saw how things were going, I appealed to Incacha for help and he appealed to the spirits. They took us out of reach of you. We were walking as ghosts through the world. We were there but could not be seen.”

“When will you come back?”

“We will return as soon as the guides are fired. If they were living in the sentinels’ homes, they must be evicted. If they had taken a sentinel’s money, it must be returned. And sentinels must be allowed to return to their old jobs or choose jobs they feel suited to. When this is accomplished we will come back.”

“I’ll get to it,” Blair promised and Jim gave him an indulgent smile.

“I don’t doubt that,” he agreed. “And then perhaps you and I can talk about a partnership.”

“I’d like that,” Blair agreed.

“Good, because I think you would make a good detective and a great shaman in the city of Cascade.”

With that Blair woke and found himself in bed. Sitting up he looked around. At the foot of the bed, curled up, was a silver gray wolf. At the disturbance on the mattress the wolf stood, stretched, snorted and disappeared. Tomorrow, Blair would start working on getting things back to the way they were before the disastrous sentinel laws. And then he would really get to meet his sentinel, Jim Ellison. Something felt right about that and he smiled before laying back down, closing his eyes, and finally getting a good night’s sleep.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Five Weeks Late** r

Blair smiled and waved to Rhonda, Simon’s secretary, as he headed to Jim’s desk in Major Crimes. “Hey, Jim,” he called out and Jim looked over with a smile.

“Hey Sandburg, you’re just in time.”

“In time?” Blair questioned, glancing at Jim’s hands hovering over the computer keyboard. “In time for what, your paperwork?”

“The sooner I get it done the sooner we can head out. Or did you forget I have Jags tickets tonight?”

“I’m not likely to forget that,” Blair took a seat next to Jim and glanced at what exactly Jim had been doing. “The Martinson case?” he questioned and Jim nodded.

The Martinson case was the first case Jim had worked on and closed after the return of the sentinels and the first case Jim had worked on with his chosen guide, Blair...

Within days of the changes in the sentinel laws and announcements about new policies to support sentinels and guides, the missing sentinels and guides had returned. Assured that their status, finances and personal property would be returned and their jobs would be waiting for them many returned to their _pre sentinel laws_ lives. There was a lot of speculation on where the sentinels and guides had been but none would say. Blair suspected the mysterious ability to disappear would keep people from ever trying to abuse sentinels and guides again. It would be too easy for the sentinels and guides to disappear again and there was no telling if they would ever come back.

When they had come back, Jim had returned home to his loft (kicked Billy Wright out - literally on his ass) and had called Blair.

“Hello, Blair Sandburg,” Blair had answered the phone, one hand still on the computer as he placed the phone at his neck so he could continue working while talking. He had been very busy since the interview with Wendy Hawthorne. He had been drafted to rewrite guidelines and GSF policies for sentinels and guides in the workforce and had been added to the committee that would oversee the GSF.

“Hey Sandburg, I’m back.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Welcome home,” Blair answered. “Is everything all right there? Do you need anything?”

Blair could hear laughter in Jim’s voice as he answered, “Slow down, Chief. My place is fine, I’ve gotten rid of Billy Wright, and I’ve already spoken to my boss at Major Crimes and have gotten my job back.”

“And what about getting a guide? Under the new policies you will need a guide when you are out in the field.”

“That’s a position I have to fill. Too bad you already have a job.”

“Well, you know, Jim, I’ve been talking to the GSF about that. I am a guide and the GSF does make some scheduling concessions for guides who want to work with sentinels and at the GSF. I could create a schedule that allows me to work with you and do GSF work, especially since I’m a researcher. I can carry out research while working in the field.”

“I’d like that Sandburg. I told you when we were in the blue jungle you would make a good partner.”

“How did you know? Was it a sentinel thing? I mean I know I felt something special when I met you but you didn’t act like you felt anything for me.”

“Our spirit animals were linked,” Jim replied with a chuckle. “And yes, even when I told you to get your head out of the sand, I felt a connection to you. But I couldn’t do anything about it then. I had been handed over to Wright.”

“Maybe we could meet and work things out,” Blair suggested.

“Sure,” Jim replied. “Why don’t we meet at Wonderburger.”

“Wonderburger,” Blair answered in shock. “Do you know how bad that is for you? I can see you definitely need a guide. How about we meet at Fisherman’s Wharf on Prospect?’

“Okay, I’ll see you for dinner and Sandburg, thanks.”

Three weeks later Blair was given a consultant’s pass and worked with Jim when he was in the field, their first case – the death of Mr. Martinson...

“So,” Blair took over typing. “How about we get some Thai food before the game?”

“How about some Wonderburger?”

Blair shook his head. He really would need to pay more attention to Jim’s diet. “How about some good deli sandwiches?”

Jim nodded. “I could go for some pastrami but none of those sprout things you eat.”

“Fine,” Blair answered as he finished the typing and sent the report to print. “I can’t wait to see the Jags kick butt.”


End file.
